Adventures in Sinnoh!
by CurlyBrowSaka
Summary: Riley had finished her previous journeys in Johto and Hoenn and is now challenging the Sinnoh region and is aiming to compete in the Pokemon League. Along the way she runs into old friends, old and new enemies and maybe a love interest here and there. However she holds a dark past that only her brothers and father know about. What will happen when someone finds out? R&R T for lang.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, sorry I havnt updated my stories but I just didnt really feel like writing and when I did, my computer like blew up. So enough with the details, I edited this chapter because I found some things that didn't make sense, so yeah, it should be better now. Be sure to let me know if some things in there don't make sense :) Oh, and if some of you didn't notice, not like I really expected you to, but I changed my author name to Lost-in-all-Illusions. okay? Now enough of my talking, **

**ON WITH THE STORY!~**

* * *

><p>"Next up, we have Riley from Blackthorn city performing with Skarmory!" shouted the announcer for the Pokemon Contests.<p>

A girl with long black hair tied into a high ponytail wearing a red dress that ended about mid-thigh. It had armor on the chest that looked exactly like Skarmory's and had the same wings as Skarmory also. She was also holding a pokeball with a blue case over it.

"Fenix! Let's Go!" The girl sang as she called out her pokemon known as Fenix. The pokemon came out with electricity showering over him.

"Fenix, use swift!" Riley commanded. Fenix shot out many golden stars from its wings and they circled him. "Now use Steel wing!~" Fenix did as followed and one of his wings glowed as he guided it through all the golden stars, making them shatter and flowing down on the ground, sparkling in the sunlight as Fenix flew down and landed on the ground. The golden light shining all around him.

"That was truly amazing! Well done!" Mr. Contesta said. Riley looked over to the next judge.

"Remarkable!" he said like always. Riley rolled her eyes and eyed Nurse Joy.

"That was magnificent. I loved how the light from the shattered swift attack made Skarmory shine." She said. Riley smiled and walked back to the lobby where the rest of the contestants were resting.

Riley sat in one of the chairs, watching a girl with a Buneary perform. She sighed. She wasn't used to this sort of thing. She was only trying it out to see how her friend Zoey could like it so much. She would much rather be doing gym battles then flaunting her pokemon at contests. Zoey wasn't in this contest, which she was grateful for because she couldn't stand to see her face. As time went by, more people did their appeals, some failed, and some did really well. She was starting to doubt making it to the next round, even though she wouldn't really care if she did or not.

"Your performance was great, your Skarmory was amazing." She heard a girl behind her say. She turned around and was face to face with the girl that performed with the Buneary.

"Oh, um. Thanks. You did well too."

"My name's Dawn and this is Piplup!" the girl introduced excitedly. Riley smiled a small smile at her enthusiasm.

"My names Riley. This here is Fenix." She introduced and pointed to her Skarmory.

"Skarmory!" Riley smiled at her pokemon, then Marion's voice came up again announcing the contestants that will make it to the next round. As faces flashed on the cards she saw her face up there, along with Dawn's.

"Yay! We made it to the second round!" Dawn jumped up out of happiness and Riley just smiled a little. A little shocked that she made it to the second round. She looked at the screen again and found that her first battle was against some guy. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes with dimples on his face when he smiled.

Riley went into the change room get her bag where all her pokemon were. She knew that the guy she was going up against had a Roserade, but didn't know what other pokemon he had. So she picked her Monferno, Blaze. Guess she had to take her chances and hoped that he would use his Roserade. She walked back out, and into the entry hallway, seeing as her battle is first.

"Our first battle for the Second round will be fought by Riley from Blackthorn city and Eric from Snowpoint city!" Marion shouted. Eric and Riley walked out onto the field with determined looks on their faces.

"Roserade, let do this!" Eric shouted. Roserade came out of its ball in a collage of flower petals. Riley smirked.

"Blaze, stand by for battle!" Riley shouted. Her Monferno came out of its ball engulfed in flames.

After winning all her battles, it came up to her and Dawn as the final two. Riley sighed as she saw Dawn enter the field in her pink dress.

"Yeah! Go Dawn!" she heard some of her spectators say. She looked over to find a kid with raven black hair with a Pikachu on his shoulder and a really tanned guy with spiky hair. The darkly tanned guy turned and looked at her, and winked. Riley raised her eyebrows, clearly not impressed and brushed him off.

"Alright, Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn shouted, as she threw Piplup's pokeball up in the air. Piplup emerged, surrounded by party confetti. It landed on the ground with a soft thump and looked determined. Riley smiled and threw her pokeball in the air.

"Chief, Stand by for battle!" A pokemon emerged from the ball, surrounded in yellow stars. Riley smiled as her Riolu had the same look of determination as her opponents Piplup did.

"Piplup, use Bubblebeam!" Piplup immediately shot out numerous bubbles aimed straight for Chief.

"Chief, dodge and use Force palm and Thunderpunch at the same time!" Riley shouted towards her pokemon.

Chief sprinted up to the Piplup, dodging all the bubbles in the process and his fists starting to glow. One with white light and the other with electricity. The Riolu thrust both of his fists forward and hit the Piplup dead on. Dawn's Piplup shot out all the way towards the end of the field and crashed into the wall, leaving an indent. Riley looked up at the scoreboard to see Dawns points go down about two quarters.

" Piplup! Come on, we're not finished yet, get up and use Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted. Piplup got up, staggering a bit and formed a large whirlpool.

"Alright Chief, let's finish this. Jump inside the whirlpool and use your Ice punch!" Riley yelled the command with a wide grin on her face. Chief did as commanded and ran towards the whirlpool and jumped inside. Suddenly the whole thing became a block of ice. Dawn's Piplup just stood there, staring in awe.

"Now, Use Thunderpunch again!"

Riolu spoke its name and its fist glowed with electricity once again, making the ice shine from the electricity from inside. Riolu punched the block of ice and it shattered, creating the shimmering lights of gold and blue.

"And that's the time! Let's check the results!" Marion exclaimed. They both looked at their scores. Dawn's was three quarters gone and Riley's was only a quarter gone.

"The winner of the Hearthome Pokemon Contest is Riley from Blackthorn city!" Riley and Dawn both had shocked faces.

"I…won…?" Riley asked herself, not completely believing that she won the contest. Riolu exclaimed in happiness and jumped in her arms, her other pokemon coming out of their pokeballs and dragging her to the winner's podium. Once she was standing on the podium, the pokemon she used in the contest were standing beside her.

Mr. Contesta walked up to her and presented her with the purple ribbon. She took it, her hand a little shaky. She murmured a small thank you and walked back to the change rooms, her pokemon following after her. She walked in and sat on a stool in front of a mirror and looked at her reflection. A girl with long black hair tied in a high ponytail with her bangs hanging down, almost covering one of her sapphire blue eyes. Her dress that she wore for the appeals round was still on her body. She suddenly saw a black and blue head pop up from her lap and her metal bird pokemon nudging her face affectionately. She smiled up at them then heard someone come into her dressing room.

"That was a good battle. Really loved how you froze the whirlpool then shattered it with the electricity." Riley turned her head towards the voice and saw that it was Dawn with a sad smile on her face.

"Thanks. You did good as well." She smiled at her and took in her appearance, seeing as now she was not wearing the pink dress. She wore a pink skirt that went about mid-thigh with a black camisole with a white tank top underneath. She wore a reddish pink scarf around her neck and had barrettes in her blue hair. She also wore pink boots that went just below her knees.

"Well I got to get changed, but if you're willing to wait for me, we can talk after I'm done." Riley suggested, picking up her bag and going into the change room. She saw that Dawn had nodded and quickly changed out of her costume.

"By the way, I loved your costume." Dawn complimented. Riley smiled and walked out of the change room, now in a different outfit and her costume in her hand.

"Thanks, my grandmother made it for me." Riley walked over to the stool she was once sitting on and started fixing her hair.

Seeing as Riley was busy with her hair, she thought she'd really notice what she was wearing. Riley wore white skinny jeans, showing off her long and thin legs and a fitting red hoodie with a black pokeball on the front and what she was guessing her last name on the back of it on the bottom. On her feet, she was sporting a pair of black ankle converse and when she finally finished her hair, it was let down, the ebony locks falling down to the end of her back with a white bandana tied around her head with her bangs hanging down. On the white bandana, was a red pokeball.

"So. You want to head out now that I'm finished?" Riley asked Dawn, her bag slung on her shoulder and her pokemon in their balls except for her Riolu's. Dawn nodded and they both walked out together. Everyone else had already left.

'_I hope Ash and Brock haven't left yet…'_ Dawn thought, worrying a little. Riley didn't travel with people so that wasn't really what was on her mind.

'_Man, what are the boys going to think of me now? I told them I would never in my life do a contest, much less actually win one! Oh my god! What's dad going to say? Gahh!' _Riley thought, a slight scared expression on her face, but it was gone as soon as it was there. She failed to notice that Dawn had stopped to talk to the two boys she saw from the stadium. Her feet just kept walking.

"Riley? Where are you going?" She heard Dawn asked. Riley sweat dropped and focused on stopping her feet. Finally being able to do so, she turned back to the 3 teenagers and walked back, and sticking her hand out to the raven haired one. She recognized them from the arena.

"My names Riley Corrow. I'm from Blackthorn city back in Johto. And this is my Riolu, Chief." Ash grabbed her hand and shook it.

"My names Ash Ketchum from Pallet town. And this is my partner Pikachu." He said and gestured to the pokemon on his shoulder. Suddenly the tanned guy came up to her, bent down on one knee and held her hand.

"And my names Brock! How about a date with me under the moonlight in the pokemon park? Or maybe a romantic dinner and a movie-Arghh! Or maybe not…ugh…" Riley's eyebrows rose as a Crogunk came up behind Brock, hit him with a poison jab and dragged him away. She sweat dropped and turned her attention to the remaining two.

"So, I was watching your battles in the second round. To be honest, they look more like gym battle techniques rather than contests." Ash complimented, scratching the back of his neck. Riley smiled at him.

"Yeah, I actually prefer doing gym battles more than contests. My friend Zoey suggested that I try out a contest to understand why she likes them so much. So I did it, and I honestly didn't expect myself to win. But I'll be doing gym battles from now on." Riley explained. Dawn's eyes widened at her mention of Zoey.

"You know Zoey? Zoey from Snowpoint city? Short orange hair?" Dawn asked. Riley nodded.

"Yeah, she's like my best friend. We met when our parents arranged a play date for us when we were little. Our parents were good friends, still are I believe." Riley said. Dawn's eyes widened even more at the new information going into her brain.

"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed. Riley chuckled at her reaction.

"What else are you in Hearthome for Riley? Other than the contest." Ash asked.

"Well the contest wasn't actually planned. I originally came here for a gym battle and since I did that the first day I arrived in the city, Zoey called me up saying that I should participate in the upcoming pokemon contest. I didn't have anything else to do so I thought, why not?" The others nodded and suddenly Brock popped back into the picture.

"Wait, did you say that your last name was Corrow?" Riley nodded, slightly surprised at Brock's loud outburst.

"That means that the famous Elite Four Bruno is your father?" I nodded once again. Dawn was confused and Ash gasped.

"Really? I didn't know that Bruno had any children." Ash said, his mind completely blown.

"Yeah, he has 3. Miss Riley here also has two older brothers that are twins. They are also well known for their advanced skills in pokemon battling." Brock said, now speaking in a sort of commercial guys voice sporting a new invention or something. Ash's mouth was in the form of an 'O' and Dawn was slowly catching on. Going through all the Elite four members in her head. She knew of the ones in Hoenn and Sinnoh and vaguely the members of the Kanto and Johto regions. Suddenly a light bulb went off in her head as she smack her fist into her palm.

"Yeah, I heard about that. Nobody really knew that Bruno had children because no one really bothered to ask." Dawn said. Riley just kept quiet through the whole thing, slightly crept out on how Brock knew about her family.

"What are your brothers names again?" Dawn asked.

"Adrian and Jesse." Riley answered. Smiling as she thought of all the times they would bug her and tease her. Even though they drove her mad, she still loved them. Dawn gasped and had hearts in her eyes.

"OMG! _The_ Adrian and Jesse Corrow? Oooohhh their so cute!" Dawn exclaimed, going into fan girl mode. Everyone just sweat dropped.

"But wait, if they are back in the Johto region, then what are you doing all the way in Sinnoh?" Ash asked.

"Oh, well I, myself moved here to live with my aunt while I'm on my Sinnoh journey. Dad and the boys are back at home." Riley replied. The others nodded.

"Where is your aunt living then?" Dawn asked.

"She runs the Daycare center in Solaceon town. Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to get going to the next town. Maybe we'll meet again someday." Riley said. She started walking away, hearing goodbyes from the three teenagers. Riley sighed and looked towards her Riolu that was sitting on her shoulder.

"Chief, you ready to go meet the crazy aunt?" Chief paled a bit, but nodded hesitantly, remembering the last meeting they had with Riley's aunt.

"Alright, well let's stop at the pokemon center to heal you guys up and head towards Solaceon town." Riley said as she changed her direction to the way for the pokemon center. She walked in the healing center and came up to the front desk where a perky nurse joy was waiting for her.

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon center. How may I help you?" she asked, perky.

"Yeah, um. Can you heal my 3 pokemon?" She questioned, her other 3 pokeballs on her pokemon belt. The nurse nodded before asking for her information.

"Why do you need it? I was in here this morning!" Riley exclaimed, annoyed at the new law for the pokemon center.

"I'm sorry, but that's the new policy around here. It's nothing too hard, all I need is your identification and your gym badge case."

Riley sighed and got the necessary things out and gave it to her. Her trainer's license and her badge case.

"Thank you." The nurse put her license and the badge case to be scanned.

'_Riley Corrow. Age 16. Birthday is May 27th 1996. From Blackthorn City, Johto. Pokemon: Riolu, Monferno, Skarmory, Gible, Sneasel and Cranidos. Gym badges from Roark, Gardenia, Maylene, Crasher Wake and Fantina.'_ The robotic voice from the computer said. The computer slid both items out, and nurse Joy handed it to Riley.

"Thank you. Your pokemon will be healed shortly, just go sit on one of the cushions in our lobby." Nurse Joy suggested to her, Riley, having put her identification away along with her badge case, nodded and went to go sit on one of the cushions. She opened her bag, got out a banana and her new magazine and started reading the latest news.

Suddenly there was a crash by the door being swung open and a boy ran in with a pokemon in his arms. From Riley's view she couldn't determine what species of pokemon it was, but he ran up to the counter and started shouting at Nurse Joy to heal his pokemon.

"Please! You have to help my Shinx! It's really hurt and I have no more medical supplies!" Nurse Joy just looked sad.

"I'm sorry, but all the beds are full for pokemon. If you're willing to wait, there will be a free one open soon, but right now I can't do anything." She told the boy sternly. Riley got up and headed toward the front desk, and the all of a sudden the power went out and a strong storm was blowing outside.

"Nobody told us about a storm today." She heard other trainers murmur among themselves about the sudden storm. Riley walked over to the kid and bent down towards his level.

"Hey, Your Shinx is going to be fine." She reassured him, then actually looking down at the injured pokemon and gasped.

"See? This is why she needs help fast!" The boy exclaimed. Riley put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Come with me, I have some healing supplies that can help your Shinx." The boy nodded and followed Riley to where her bag was. While Riley was getting out the necessary things to heal the Shinx, the boy gently lay the Shinx on the bench.

Riley started with a super potion, to numb the pain, then using a towel to wipe up the blood coming from its side. After all the blood was washed up, she cleaned the wound with a disinfectant and wrapped it with a bandage. She didn't notice the numerous eyes on her as she worked. The boy stared at her intently until she looked up at him and smiled.

"There! That should do for now. All you have to do it replace the bandage and clean the wound every couple hours and keep him out of battle for a little while so he can rest up." Her voice was soft, and reassuring for the boy. Said boy smiled and returned the unconscious Shinx to its pokeball.

"Thank you so much Miss! My names Joshua, what's yours?" he asked sweetly. Riley smiled at him.

"Riley. Riley Corrow." The boys eyes widened and he started asking her the same questions that Brock was asking her before. She chuckled at the shine in his eyes as he talked about his idol Bruno of the Elite Four. She nodded to all his questions, making his smile brighter.

"Um…Miss Riley? Would it be okay if I got your autograph?" Riley raised her eyebrows at the 10 year old looking boy. Never has anyone ever asked her that before. She nodded, still a little surprised and wrote her signature on his notebook.

"There you go." Just then Nurse Joy was calling her, telling her that her pokemon were ready and healed. She smiled and excused herself from the young boy and headed over to retrieve her pokemon.

Riley smiled as she released her 3 pokemon from their balls, then released the other three that were on her belt. Standing in front of her was her Riolu Chief, her Skarmory Fenix, her Monferno Blaze, her Sneasel Slash, her Cranidos Duos and her newest addition to her team, a Gible, named Jaws.

Riley looked outside, seeing the storm coming down hard. She sighed and went to go sit down on one of the none vacant couches. She sat Indian style.

'_Looks like it's going to be a while before the storm lets up. *sigh* I wanted to get to Aunt Stella's house before nightfall. *looks at watch* its 5:00 pm already. Guess I have to leave in the morning…'_

Riley looked at her pokemon that were spread out around her. Chief was sleeping on her legs being the suck up he is, Slash was playing with a block of ice it made up, sliding it back and forth, creating a stream of water from it with Jaws watching her. Fenix came on the seat next to her and curled up to take a nap and Blaze and Duos were playing with her Pokegear that she got from her Johto Journey. Riley started to think about all the pokemon she left behind from her previous journeys. They were all back home, some training with her dad or brothers, others just playing and enjoying themselves. The pokemon she's had the longest that is still in her team is Chief. The boy from before was now sitting with a group of boys and girls around his age, socializing and having a good time together.

"Hey babe, how bout come and sit with me and my friends?" Riley heard a voice sounding young and male coming from above her. She tilted her head back and saw a guy that was really built and was wearing red visor sunglasses. He had blonde scruffy hair and a lip piercing. He smirked at her and she was just staring at him boredly. She turned her head away from him and looked over to a bunch of tough looking guys staring at the two of them, some of them even winked at her. Riley frowned and looked back at him.

"No thanks." She said as she took her head off of the top of the couch and focused on her pokemon. Blaze, Duos and Slash were all staring at the guy intently. The guy, not giving up on Riley came to sit on the arm closest to her, since he saw a Skarmory resting in the one beside her.

"So, these all your pokemon?" he asked. Riley, not bothering to look at him just nodded.

"Surprised. Most girls I know have all girly pokemon like Clefairy or a Togepi."

"That's sexist. I know some girls that don't use girly pokemon. But Clefairy and Togepi can be strong pokemon too if you raise them right." Riley said, thinking of friends of hers back home, then of Dawn. She used a Piplup and a Buneary for the contest. In her opinion, the Buneary was a little girly, but the Piplup wouldn't be as much if she evolved it. They guy that was talking to her kept on speaking but she tuned him out.

"So you're just going to sit here all alone, with your pokemon. C'mon, have some fun and come sit with me and my boys. I'll even let you sit on my lap if your too nervous." He winked. Riley scowled and turned her head away.

"Go away." She told him. But the guy stayed. Riley was getting agitated. She turned to him and glared at him.

"I said 'Go away.' So go, or something bad is going to happen." The boy just smirked.

"Oh yeah Princess? Show me what you got." He said. Riley smirked.

"Blaze. Get rid of this pest." Riley ordered. Blaze smirked and waltzed over to where the two were. The guy paled a bit at the look on her Pokémon's face. Suddenly Blaze used his Flamethrower attack on the guy and he was sent off running out the door, screaming and trying to put out his pants. Riley laughed.

"Thanks Blaze!" She praised and high fived him. Blaze went back over to where he was playing with the Pokegear along with Duos. Riley glanced over to the guys group, who were laughing their head off. She rolled her eyes. The guy from before walked back into the pokemon center, soaked to the bone and glared daggers at Riley and Blaze. Riley simply turned her head away from him.

'_This is going to be a long night. Hopefully the storm will let out soon.'_

The next couple hours were boring for Riley. All she did was play with her pokemon occasionally when they were awake, fed them and read her magazines, and nap.

"Okay everyone, the storms let up, but its late so I'd advise the bunch of you to get a room and leave tomorrow morning." Nurse joy had announced. All the trainers in the pokemon center cheered and whooped and crowded around the front desk. Riley smiled and got up, gathering all her stuff and recalled all her pokemon and headed towards the door. Nurse Joy noticed her leaving and ran up to her, leaving the crowd of teens to her Chansey and Blissey.

"Miss Corrow, I don't suggest you leave right now, it's awfully late." Riley nodded, but just brushed her off and walked out of the pokemon center. Riley was met with crisp cold air nipping at her skin. She slung her bag higher on her shoulder and walked down the road, heading out of Hearthome city and heading to Solaceon town to visit her aunt.

After about two hours of walking in the light rain, having it started again, she finally arrived in Solaceon town and was greeted with a deserted town. Riley suspected that everyone's still inside from the storm. Riley made her way to the Solaceon Daycare center. She walked in the door and was greeted by two of the interns fighting.

"Just shut up! You can't do anything right!" the young male intern yelled at the young female intern.

"I told you it was an accident and I said I was sorry!" the girl yelled back.

"Jake, Melissa, stop fighting." Riley said, glaring at both of the interns. Melissa and Jake, having just noticed the girls presence, glomped her in a huge hug.

"RILEY!" Riley got the wind knocked out of her by the two teens coming to greet her.

"Yeah, hey. Um, where is Stella?" Riley asked, referring to her aunt. Just then the back door to where it leads out to the field swung open and a women stood there. She had red velvet hair braided and cascaded down her shoulder. She was wearing overalls under a green shirt along with big golden hoop earrings in her ears and a white bandana on her head.

"RILEY! Is that you my darling? Oh how your beloved aunt has missed her favorite niece. How long has it been? 10 years? My, how time flies by!" Riley's aunt exclaimed flamboyantly. She dropped the bucket she was holding and practically ran towards where Riley was. Riley sweat dropped as her aunt came and wrapped her in a tight bone crushing hug. Stella was a bit bulky, and was her father's sister.

"Yeah nice to see you too Aunt Stella. By the way, it's been like a couple weeks since I last saw you. And I'm your only niece." Riley rolled her eyes at her aunt.

"Oh dear, you must see how your pokemon are doing. They all missed you terribly." Stella pulled her niece to the door she made her dramatic entrance in and pulled her outside to the field where all the pokemon were playing. Riley smiled as she saw some of her pokemon here playing with other trainers pokemon.

"Riley, you wouldn't believe what happened when you left. A trainer brought their Umbreon here to the daycare and it took a great liking to your Jolteon. Next thing I know is, the Umbreon was holding an egg. I only assumed that it was with your Jolteon." Riley smiled at the news.

"Do you still have the egg? Or has it hatched." She asked. Stella smiled.

"Yes, I still have it and no dear, it hasn't hatched. But it is awfully close. Why not take it on your journey through Sinnoh and have another Eevee evolution? The Umbreon's trainer said it would be alright for us to keep it and since Jolteon belongs to you, I thought I would save it for you when you come to visit me." Her aunt said.

"Thanks aunt Stella." Riley smiled. She walked into the field and some of her pokemon that noticed her come had crowded around her. She only had about five pokemon here, the rest were back in Johto.

Riley smiled as her Jolteon put his paws on her thighs. She pet his head and looked around at her other pokemon she had here. There were only 3 around her. Her other two were water pokemon and were probably enjoying the cool water.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's chapter one. Love it? Hate it? Want me to go kill myself for writing it? Let me know with reviews because they help me write faster! :D<strong>

**~Lost-in-all-Illusions**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm horrible I know, I made all my readers wait like a decade for the next chapter. I hope you guys like this one and the next chapter should be up soon, can't really say when though. Anyway,**

**~Enjoy!**

**by the way, I do not own anything except for my OC's. Forgot to put that in the first chapter too.**

* * *

><p>Her Politoad and Polywrath were enjoying the the small pond that they have there, her Bannette and Aipom playing together in the cool night air and her Vigoroth was sitting up in a tree staring at the stars. Riley arched her eyebrow in concern at this and turned towards her aunt.<p>

"Aunt Stell, has Sniper been acting weird lately?" she asked, referring o her Vigoroth. Stella had a confused face, but then she started thinking about his behavior over the past weeks that her niece has been gone.

"Now that you mention it dear, he has been acting strangly since you left a couple weeks ago, maybe you should go talk to him." She suggested. Riley pondered doing just that and look up at him again to see that he's sitting on one of the highest branches, at this Riley let out a sweat. There was one thing that she wasnt to fond of and that was heights. However she had no problem riding on pokemon. Riley nodded to her aunts suggestion and walked towards the tree he was sitting at and started climbing.

She was almost there except when her foot slipped on a loose branch that had water on it. She let out a cry but was stopped abrubtly when her hand was caught in a clawed one. She looked up to see Sniper holding her hand, saving her from her tall fall. She cracked a smile up to him and worked on putting her feet on a branch again, but he refused and just pulled her up. She let out a gasp at the speed that he pulled her at and she ended up laying over the branch he was resting on, her arms and hands hanging down like a ragdolls.

"Thanks." she grunted and hoisted her body up to sit properly. Once she was content she sighed and looked over to Sniper. She took a poffin from a case in her pocket and gave it to him. They were his favorite. He looked towards her and smiled a bit, showing his fangs and took it in his clawed hand and brought it to his mouth, and ate it.

"What's the matter Sni?" she asked, not like she was expecting much of a response from him, he was always one of the most stubborn out of all her pokemon. He had a distant look in his eyes and when Riley noticed that she wasnt going to get any response from him she continued talking.

"I've been told that you've been more aggresive lately. Is it because you miss battling?" Vigoroth looked at her and and gave a slight nod. She nodded, understanding. Her Vigoroth would always get pumped up whenever there was a fight near.

"Would you want to come on my journey with me or go back to Johto and train with dad? Or maybe Adrian or Jesse?" Sniper's eyes widened a bit, she moved toward Riley and held his paw out, holding out 3 fingers, meaning that he wished to go back to Johto. Riley nodded again in understanding. she didnt want her Vigoroth to go, hell she never wanted to leave any of her pokemon behind but it wasnt her choice. It was the stupid law that you can only hold up to 6 pokemon at a time. If it was her choice she'd have all her pokemon that she befriended over her travels.

"Okay. Ill send you to Johto then." Riley gave a small smile but the smile grew when she saw the familur spark in Sniper's eyes.

Riley was about to climb down to go tell Stella and use the machine in the center but her pokegear rang. Surprised she nearly lost her footing again but she caught herself just in time.

She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her lovely older brother calling. She sighed, knowing what was coming and flipped her pokegear open.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Riley! How's it going little sister?" Her oldest brother Adrian asked, clearly happy about something, and she had a feeling that she knew what it was, but as far as she knew, the contest was only broadcasted to the Sinnoh region.

"Oh, you know, battled some gyms, gained some badges, trained my pokemon. The norm. What about you, eldest brother of mine?"

"Oh im doing good, I'm in Sinnoh, had to drop something off to Aunt Stella from Dad. By the way, i was walking down in Goldenrod today and happened to catch the pokemon contest that was held today." Riley groaned. "Fuck." she cursed.

"Yeah, but i didnt catch the end, happen to tell me who won Ri-Ri?" You could practically hear the smugness of his words. Riley tried to play it innocent.

"I havnt the slightest idea. I spent the whole day in the park with my pokemon."

"Hm. Well, no worries, i heard from a good friend of mine that a certain little sister of mine took part in said contest and actually won! Now tell me Ri, how can a stick in the mud like you win an actual contest?" Adrian asked, slight disbelif at the irony of the girl who says she sucks at contests actually wins in one.

"Gah, fuck you Adrian. And i have no clue thats the best part. I just winged it. I'm pretty sure i did some of the basics and somehow i ended up winning." she replyed.

"How did you even end up in the contest?...It was Zoey wasnt it?"

"Yes, she guilt tripped me into it. I dont know how she did it but she did. Anyway you said you were in Sinnoh? What city are you in now?" Riley asked him.

"I'm actually up the road from Solaceon and I can see the Daycare from here."

"Huh, I can see you coming up the road. I'm at the daycare too, checking in with Stella and the dimwitted interns. Hey can you do me a favour when you get up here? Sniper misses battling and he doesnt want to come with me on my Sinnoh journey. Can you take him back with you and give him to dad so he can train with him?"

"Yeah sure, ill see you soon." he said

"Okay, bye." and they both hung up. Riley started making her way down the tree and was almost there when a voice scared her, causing her to fall from a tall branch. She landed on her back and grunted upon impact. She sat up, and started rubbing her sore back, in hopes of making it feel better in the slightest.

"Ugh, whoever did that is going to wish they hadnt even come to this damn center. Fuck!" she yelled. Riley was mad.

"Now now, dear little sister of mine, that kind of language doesnt suite a young lady such as yourself. Is that how you were brought up?" The one and only Adrian Corrow was standing there in all his glort.

His black hair styled to be a quif in the front and his sparkling blue eyes full of humour. He was wearing blue straight cut jeans that tightened around his ankles, a black tshirt and a gray hoodie over it, to keep him from getting cold in the brisk night. He had glasses on because he didnt feel like putting his contacts in. Riley had that problem too but she wore her contacts today. Around his neck was a minimized pokeball on a chain. She was guessing that it held his Typlsion in there. Everyone in the family had gotten one, hers was just in her bag.

"Adrian. I'm going to kill you." Riley sneered. Adrian simply laughed and helped her up.

"Thanks. How are Jesse and Dad doing?" she asked, still rubbing her back.

"Jesse is still the little nerd that he is, studying to become a professor and dad is still beating everyone that comes his way in the pokemon league." Riley smiled at that. Not very many people got through her dad. She was one of the only ones who did. Although most of her friends, well old friends back in Johto thought she got in because Bruno was her father but he battled her like he would anyone else and she won.

"Hey runt, how bout a battle for old times sake? See if you can beat me again?" Adrian challenged. He smirked when her face lit up.

"You're on! Let's go! Sniper want to battle against my brother?" Riley shouted up to him in the tree. Adrian stood there with his hands in his jean pockets and peered up at the lone Vigoroth in the tree.

"You still havent made him into a Slaking? Dad wouldnt be too impressed Ri." he stated. Riley just glared at him.

"He was stubborn. He would hardly listen to me and he didnt want to evolve into an oversized monkey!" Adrian put some thought on her words and looked up at the wild monkey pokemon. He couldnt understand why he didnt want to evolve. Sure he's heard of pokemon refusing to evolve into their last and stronger forms but he's never actually experienced it.

"Riley what level is he?" he asked. Riley pulled out her pokedex that she hardly uses and scanned Sniper.

"_Vigoroth, the wild monkey pokemon. Its heart beats at a tenfold tempo, so it cannot sit still even for a moment. Level 46. Moves: Uproar, Focas Punch, Brick Break, and Shadow Claw._" the robotic voice said. Riley stood there with a look of wonder on her face. She's not used to doing that, checking out all the information on her pokemon. Her curiousity got the best of her and she threw out her Monferno Blaze. He popped out of his ball, expecting a battle but tilted his head when he saw his trainer so interested in the electronic device in her hands.

Riley scanned Blaze and the robotic voice spoke once again.

"_Monferno, the playful pokemon. It skillfully controls the intensity of the fire on its tail to keep its foes at an ideal distance. Level 29. Moves: Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Dig, and Iron Tail._" Riley smiled. You can tell that once she learns something new, she'll become so interested in it, that she will keep playing with it until she gets bored.

"Riley!" said girl being yelled at nearly jumped out of her skin at the loud outburst that came from her brother. She looked at him in questioning, and in response stuck her tongue out at him childishly. Adrian sighed and looked down at his sister. She was currently sitting on the ground with the thing in her hands, having sat down only moments before.

" I asked you if you were still going to battle. I swear you're a blonde deep down." Riley stuck her tongue out at him again and stood to her feet.

"Alright, let's do this shall we?" Riley smirked and her brother did too. All of a sudden Jake came out with a whining Melissa but they stopped once they saw a battle about to begin. Their aunt Stella came out after them and immediatly volunteered to be referee.

"Alright my darlings, this is gonna be a 4 on 4. First person who's pokemona are all fainted will be the one who loses. Riley, since you are a lady you get to go first." Stella called, a huge grin on her face at the sight of her nephew and niece battling.

"Okay! Fenix, stand by for battle!" she called and her Skarmory came out of the pokeball and cried its name. Adrian smiled.

"You still got Fenix huh? Well let's see if he recognizes someone! Mightyena come on out!" he called and a black and gray wolf pokemon came out of its ball and cried its name like Skarmory had.

"Let's go! Fenix, use Steel Wing!" Fenix took to the air and began circling the Mightyena. Adrian's pokemon stood where it was, closed its eyes and tried to sense where the attack was going to come from. Fenix suddenly nose dived down towards the still Mightyena, both its wings glowing in white light. Right when Fenix was going to make contact, the Mightyena jumped out of the way.

"Good job Yena, now while its near, use Bite!" Mightyena pounced onto the steel bird and bit into its back but due to the steel armor covering its body, it hurt Mightyena more than it did Skarmory. Riley threw a fist up in the air, cheering. She expected Adrian to do that tactic.

"Alright, Fenix, use Night Slash!"

"Skar!" Fenix's wings started glowing a magnificent black. Night slash was one of his strongest attacks. Adrian didnt expect the new move that the old pokemon knew and stood there, staring in awe. Fenix took his chance when the Mighyena wasnt paying attention to him to strike and when the attack made contact, Mightyena cried and fell to the ground. He's down.

"Ha! Take that Adrian! Your Mightyena still has yet to beat my Fenix!" Riley smiled as the Armored bird came up to her and nuzzled her face. His face being cold from the steel.

"The first win goes to Riley's darling Fenix! Time for Round 2 my darlings~!" Stella announced flamboantly.

"You did amazing. Thanks Fenix, take a nice rest." she cooed and returned him to his ball.

"Good job, you fought good." Adrian returned his fallen pokemon and took out another from his belt.

"Go Donphan!" Riley looked at him and at the pokemon that had just come out of the pokeball.

"Huh, thats a new addition.." she mumbled under her breath. She's seen these pokemon on rare occasion because they were hard to come by. She took another pokeball from her belt and threw it up in the air.

" Duos! Stand by for battle!" the pokemon released from the pokeball came out mid air and dropped to the ground a couple feet away from the elephant pokemon.

"Alright Donphan Rollout!" Adrian shouted and the Donphan took to action and began rolling in a ball to top speed before taking off towards the Cranidos.

"Duos use headbutt to intercept it!" Duos ran towards and butted heards with the ball form of Donphan. Adrian smirked.

"Donphan use Attract." Donphan wagged its trunk in front of the little dinosaur and little pink hearts started coming from it. Duos instantly had hearts to his eyes as he looked at the female Donphan lovingly. Riley stood there with her mouth agape.

"Wha...how? Your Donphan's a girl?" She couldve of sworn that it was male, but clearly it wasnt. Adrian just smirked.

"Donphan, use Headbutt." Riley growled lowly. She turned towards her infatuated pokemon and got more annoyed when she saw that he just stood there.

"Grrr, Duos! Snap out of it and use Headbutt right back!" she yelled. The infatuated pokemon simply did nothing as the Donphan was growing closer and closer.

"Duos! Snap out of it and counter it!" she yelled once again. He did nothing though.

_'Shit.'_

The Donphan finally made contact and hit the infatuated Cranidos head on. Duos flew back and smacked right into a tree trunk and fell to the ground, fainted. Riley growled and returned him.

"Round 2 goes to my darling nephew's Donphan! So far its tied between you both having 1 win each. It could still be anyone's match. Next battle, let's begin!" Stella announced once again.

"You did well. Take a nice rest." Riley put the pokeball away and got out a new one.

"Alright, Blaze stand by for battle!" She threw the pokeball out and Blaze came out midair and landed softly on the ground with a face full of determination and ready to fight.

_'Blaze is male too, so i gotta watch out for that Attract..'_

"Okay Blaze, let's do this! Use Flame Wheel!" Monferno cried its name before sprinting over to where the elephant pokemon stood going into a fiery ball halfway there and with great speed the Donphan didnt see it coming. The match was over before it even started.

"Well wasnt that quick? Okay Riley just won her second win. Come on Adrian, show her what you're made of! You still have yet to pick your third pokemon! Next battle commences!" Adrian smirked that famous smirk of his and took out his last pokemon before throwing the capsule holding it out onto the field.

_'If its who i think it is...'_

The pokeball opened and out came a Typhlosian.

_'Yeah. I'm screwed.'_

"Okay Blaze dont let his size scare you, Use Mach Punch then flip and do a smack down with Iron tail!" she ordered. Blaze was more than happy to carry out those orders. He ran out towards the large lava pokemon with unimaginable speed for a Monferno used Mach Punch. The Typhlosian didnt even flinch when the attack made impact. It just stood there.

"Typhlosian. Show this little monkey what a real punch looks like. Brick Break." Adrian commanded calmly. Riley gasped. Brick Break was one of Typlosian's best moves.

"Blaze! Dodge it quick and use Iron Tail!" Luckily Blaze dodged it just in time. He then countered the attack with an Iron tail that did some but little damage to the experienced pokemon.

"You know what? I dont think its fair that you're using the pokemon that you've had the longest." Riley remarked to her brother. He just scoffed.

"Dont tell me that you're gonna start whining now that you wont win." Riley humphed at that and turned back to the battle just in time to see Typhlosian use his Focas Blast. Seeing this Riley jumped right into action.

"Blaze! Dodge it! Use your Mach Punch again! We're not going down without a fight!"

Blaze jumped to the side just as the Focas Blast was fired. However it didnt leave him comepletely unscathed. He dodged the attack a second too late because his back got burned from the attack, making him slow down. Blaze winced at the pain but still stood strong. He then ran towards Typhlosian and hit him square in the face with a Mach Punch. Adrian stepped back in surprise before a wide grin took upon his face.

"Your Monferno has grown strong. I remember when you video called me telling me that you found a wild beat up Chimchar. He's certainly grown from back then. Alright Typh, let's finish this. Use Lava Plume!"

_'Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit!' _

"Blaze jump into the air!" Blaze was just about to follow its trainers orders, but just as he was about to leap up, a metal hand caught him around his waist, carrying him into the air and into a cage. Everyone watching the battle gasped at the turn of events. Riley followed the hand with her eyes and found the machine the hand was attached to. It looked like a giant fireplace and on it was a big bolded red letter "R". Riley stomped her foot on the ground childishly at the turn of events and she knew who was in that machine.

"Team Rocket! Really? Follow me all the way to Sinnoh too? Wasnt Johto and Hoenn enough?" she shouted to them. They had just popped out of the machine. A bad talking Meowth, the red head Jesse and the blueberry head James. First day of her journey, they came around and tried to steal her Totodile. She looked over to where her Monferno was and saw that he was getting a little freaked out because he didnt know what was happening and was trying to get free.

"...Jesse, James...hey you little brat, are you even listening to us?" Riley turned her head and looked at them, clearly irked.

"No. I'm not. And guys. Do not even think of interfering. I can handle this on my own." She said, knowing full well that everyone would jump in to save her when she could do this perfectly on her own.

"Blaze calm down, I'll get you out of there soon. Cheif, use your Force Palm to get Blaze out." She soothed Blaze and when she saw that he calmed down a bit, she threw out Chief's pokeball and released him. He ran towards where the hand was keeping Blaze captive and used force palm. The arm broke instantly and her pokemon was set free.

"Oh yeah, i forgot that the little twerp had one of those." Meowth said in his jersey accent.

"Yeah, well i dont really feel like dealing with you guys tonight because frankly im tired and irritated when you shown up. So i would like to get this overwith quickly and go to sleep. Adrian, let's call it a tie. Blaze, Chief, you know what to do." the black haired beauty felt like the walking dead. She didnt notice how tired she was until Team Rocket showed up. Blaze and Cheif both smirked and cracked their knuckles simultaneously.

The trio were cowering away in fear and quickly retreated back to their machine contraption.

"Now! Blaze, Chief, get rid of this bucket of bolts!" she yelled. They both ran towards the machine that the enemie were in. Blaze used his Mach Punch and Riolu used his Force Palm. In no time they were screaming their famous line as they got blown away from the impact,

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Riley sighed, took her hair out of the ponytail it rested in and ran a hand threw her black locks.

"I'm gonna head to bed. I've had a long day. Adrian, tell dad and Jesse that i said hey and all that other stuff. Sniper, return, you're going back to Johto to train with dad. Sorry we didn't get to have our last battle together but when I come back to Johto, I expect you to be stronger than ever and we'll have a battle against eachother to see how much you've grown." she winked at him and returned Sniper to his ball, kissing him on the head before doing so and handed his ball to her older brother. Then she proceeded to head into the daycare center and upstairs where the all the guest bedrooms were, yawning all the way. She walked into a random one and plopped down on the slightly unmade bed. Riley paid no attention to this and and sighed in pure bliss. That is until a voice broke her from her peace.

"Wow. Didnt expect to find a cute girl waiting for me." an arrogant voice said. Riley popped her head up from the pillow and looked towards where the voice came from and found a guy standing there with nothing but a towel around his waist. He had brown spiked hair in the front and blue almost black eyes and he was leaning against the doorframe. This boy was none other than Gary Oak himself.

"Gary? What are you doing here? I thought you were still studing back with your old man." She asked him, comepletly disregarding that he was in nothing but a towel. Riley knew Gary since she was 4 years old. She and her dad visited one of her fathers old friends and they happened to run into eachother and became instant friends.

"Yeah, well I've been sent here to stay for a while to study the new pokemon here. You dont see these species back in the other regions. What about you Ri? What are you doing here?"

"New journey. Didnt want to stay at home. So I chose to travel the world and befriend pokemon and battle and compete. Its something I'm actually good at." she said lightly. Gary nodded and walked over to the bed that the girl laid on and looked through the suitcase that she didnt notice was there. He pulled out some clothes and turned to his childhood friend.

"Keep your head buried in that pillow because I'm gonna change." Gary said and pushed her head deeper into the pillow for emphasis.

"Why cant you change in the bathroom?" she asked, her voice muffled from her face being in a pillow.

"Cause I dont feel like it now keep your head stuffed in there till i give the okay." Riley just threw her hand up giving a thumbs up.

After a bit of shuffling and mumbling later, Gary gave the okay for her to look but she didnt lift her head.

"Riley?" Gary walked over to the quiet girl and became quiet and heard her even breathes. He sighed. She was all over his bed, leaving no room for him to lay down. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall and saw that it was almost midnight. Gary knew that if he even tried to wake her or move her, she would have his head on a silver platter.

"Man, you're such a pain in the ass." He walked out of the room, only wearing pjama pants. He slapped her on the ass, hearing her grunt, her face making a scowl, but still asleep as he left the room.

"And since when did you have a tattoo.."

* * *

><p><strong>So you got to meet the infamous Adrian and...GARY! Yeah I decieded to put him in here. Hey, give me suggestions on how you want her love life to turn out and I'll listen and think about putting them in. Also I'm accepting OC's as well, so if you want your OC in my story, send all their info :)<strong>

**Riley: You're really asking complete strangers who they think I should end up with? MY LOVE LIFE IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN PEOPLE!**

**Me: Riley, I'm sorry but you dont get a choice in the matter, I made you and I direct how this story goes. I can easily make your character disappear...**

**Riley:...Fine. But it better not be with that meathead Gary. He's just a perve. Like really? "Oh i dont feel like going to the bathroom to change so I'm gonna change right in front of you. Just don't look though." Like sir, your logic in that statement is invalid. IT IS NONE EXISTANT!**

**Me: Calm down Riley, no need to scare our readers away.**

**Riley: Shut up. Why did you decide to put him in here anyway?**

**Gary: Because I'm awesome.**

**Riley: Yeah in what world? Whatever, we'll stop talking and let the viewers go. TILL NEXT TIME!**

**~Lost-in-all-Illusions and Riley**


End file.
